Snow Day
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: [oneshot]A cute little brotherly fluff between Sonic and Tails when the Mystic Ruins is covered in an extremely rare blanket of snow. [sonicxtails brotherly] [Rated for two simple cuss words]


_This was a little story I came up with for the snowy seasons. This is a story where both Sonic and Tails are a little younger, just before Tails became a really good inventor. He's around 5 in this story, with Sonic being just barely 14._

**Snow Day**

_sonicxtails brother_

The sun would have been bright that day, had it not been covered by thick gray clouds. The air was below freezing, not quiet cold enough to induce hypothermia, but cold enough to wear a jacket. And from the sky fell little white snowflakes, adding to the thick blanket of snow on the ground.

Sonic the Hedgehog awoke with a groan to find himself shivering from cold. Muttering profanities under his breath, Sonic curled back underneath the covers, closing his eyes against the weak sunlight coming through the window. His ear flicked gently on his head a few times, and when he heard a quiet thud, he groaned again, opening one eyes relunctantly. The window was covered by blinds, but Sonic could see the small shadows passing by the sunlight. He thought nothing of them, and instead, sat up on the bed, remaining curled underneath the cover. He stood and yawned, then walked into the hallway with the blanket still around him.

He emerged into the living room, still half asleep, and his first sight was of 5 year old Miles 'Tails' Prower, leaning against the front door with his own cover wrapped around him. He was nearly pressing his nose into the glass, staring outside intently. Sonic, confused, cocked his head to one side.

"What's up, little bro?" he asked, making his way toward Tails.

"Sonic, look, _snow_!" he said, looking at Sonic and pointing outside. Sonic scoffed, walking toward the door.

"Snow? It never snows here..." But sure enough, when Sonic stepped toward the door, he saw white snowflakes falling from the sky, and a white blanket stretching out in front of them. His gaze widened and his jaw dropped. "But, we've never gotten snow before..."

Tails jumped happily, sheading the cover and rushing into the bedroom. Sonic watched his leave before turning back to the snowflakes fluttering down outside. He was amazed; it was always too warm at the Mystic Ruins for snow. In his entire life, Sonic had seen only 1 snowfall, and it hadn't been nearly this big.

"Lets go play!" came Tails's voice from the hallway, and Sonic turned around to see the kitsune leap into the living room, wearing a dark blue jacket with lighter blue mittens. He placed a cap on his head, grinning at Sonic before heading toward the door. "Come on, lets go outside!"

Grinning at Tails, Sonic stepped out of the way, and the kitsune practically leaped out the doorway and into the cold air. He laughed out loud, his breath rising in front of him as fog before disappearing moments later in the air. He turned back to the doorway. "Come _on_, Sonic! Get dressed! We could have a snowball fight!" Sonic smiled again, dropping the blanket at his feet.

"Fine. I'll be out in a minute!" Sonic walked into the bedroom, grabbing his old jacket from the closet. He put the red jacket over his arms, and them placed red gloves on his hands. Still grinning, Sonic raced out of the bedroom and outside. He looked around, but Tails was nowhere to be found. Sonic looked around in confusion.

"Tails...?" he said, and he was suddenly hit from behind by a snowball. The force and surprise of the hit sent Sonic face first into the snow, and giggling met his ears moments after he struck. Narrowing his eyes and smiling mischieviously, Sonic got to his feet.

"Lucky shot," he shouted to Tails, wherever he was hiding at. "You won't get me agai--" Once again, he was struck by a snowball in the back, his ears met with snickering. Sonic whipped around, ready to race and grab the kitsune wherever he was. But he was confused when Tails was still nowhere to be seen. Scratching his head, perplexed, Sonic was once again struck by a snowball, but this time in the face. Somewhere in front of him, Tails laughed aloud. He whipped the snow from his eyes and looked up, grinning when he saw Tails's orange body visible against the snow on the rooftop. Tails, realizing he had been spotted, dropped his smug grin.

"Uh oh!" he said, and Sonic grinned.

"Uh oh's right!" he said, grabbing a snowball and sending it hurdling toward Tails's head. Giving a small 'eep' of warning, Tails simply slid from the rooftop, the snowball soaring over his head, and fell to the ground with a plop in the snow. Sonic laughed aloud, then scooped more snow from the ground.

"Gotcha, Tails!" he shouted, racing to the spot where Tails was concealed by snow. The kitsune yelped again, and quickly got to his feet, racing along the side of the house. Sonic sent the snowball flying, and it struck Tails on the nose, sending him sprawling clumsily to the ground. Sonic laughed loudly as Tails struggled to his feet. The kitsune glared at Sonic with a mischievious smile, and with a leap into the air and a few spins of his tails, Tails was in the air. Sonic's smile dropped at once, and he placed his hands on his hips.

"Hey! No fair!" But already, Tails had flew on the rooftop and scooped up snow. Giggling happily, Tails took off toward Sonic, who turned and dashed away. Tails launched four snowballs at him, and two of them struck, sending Sonic to the ground in the snow, and Tails laughed. Sonic quickly scooped up snow, and threw it at the kitsune while he was laughing. The moment Tails opened his eyes, a snowball was sailing toward him, and it smacked him in the face, sending him head first to the ground. He struck with a loud plop.

"Gotcha again!" Sonic laughed, walking toward the kitsune. He stopped short when he saw Tails, head first in the snow, tails flying madly up from the ground as he struggled to get out of the snow. Sonic laughed harder, shaking his head before attempting to help Tails from the snow. He tugged at Tails's tails, and finally, he was free with a pop.

"Oww..." he said, holding his head and shaking it gently. "Woah..." Sonic was still laughing at Tails as he struggled to recover from his dizziness. Tails's head snapped toward Sonic, his blue eyes narrowed. "Hey! That's not funny!"

Sonic continued laughing, shaking his head. "Oh, that _was_ funny!" Sonic said finally, holding his stomach as he laughed. Tails hid a grin, standing up. He suddenly grabbed Sonic's arm.

"Lets see how _you_ like it," he said, lifting himself into the air. After a moment of confusion, Sonic finally understood what Tails was doing, but by this time, he was in the air, held only by the arm.

"Don't you dare, Tails!" he said, looking up at the flying kitsune and back down again. "You drop me, you're dead!" Tails simply giggled, and released Sonic's hand with a loud 'Opps!" Sonic fell through the air, and landed head first into the snow, stuck.

"Tails! Tails!" he struggled to get free, and above him, he could hear Tails laughing loudly. "Tails! Damn it, get me out of here!" There was silence above him, before Tails snickered quietly.

"Say please!" he said above Sonic's head. Mumbling profanities under his breath, Sonic sighed.

"Please...?"

"Say pretty please?" Sonic struggled again.

"How about I saw 'get me the hell out of here, or I'll burying you in the snow'!" After a moment, Sonic felt Tails tugging on his legs, and after a few more moments of struggling, Sonic was free. He held his head, suddenly dizzy, and struggled to focus on Tails, who was sitting next to him and smiling smugly.

"You are...ughhh...so...DEAD!" Snapping out of his dizziness, Sonic leaped to his feet, and Tails squealed happily before leaping to his own and racing down the clearing, with Sonic fast on his heels. The two ran across the edge of the cliff, laughing and taunting each other.

Pretty soon, after a few more snowball fights and laughing about snow angels, the two were getting tired. They layed on the snowy ground, the position they landed in when they finished their final game of tag. The sun was getting ready to set over the ocean, and Sonic and Tails watched it, unmoving. It was silent for awhile before Tails sighed contently, sitting up. Sonic watched him as he stared at the ocean, his blue eyes thoughtful.

"I like snow days, Sonic," he said simply, looking over at his older brother. "I wish it would snow here more often." Silently, Sonic agreed, unable to believe the fun he had acting like a goofy little kid in the snow. He adjusted himself on the ground, shrugging, as Tails looked back at the setting sun.

"Who knows, little bro?" he said. "It might stay for awhile." It was silent again, and the two watched the sun go down before getting to their feet and heading inside, shivering from the cold outside.

Once inside, Sonic threw their soaked coats and gloves into a corner before heading into the kitchen where Tails sat, his cover still wrapped around his small body. Sonic opened the cabinet door, pulling out a box of hot chocolate, and quickly made some, fetching his own cover and sitting in the kitchen with Tails, both sipping hot chocolate and staying bundle in their own covers.

"Sonic," Tails suddenly said, and Sonic, sipping at his hot chocolate, looked over at Tails, who was smiling at him. Sonic cocked an eyebrow, placing his drink onto the table.

"Yeah, buddy?" Sonic replied, shifting around in his cover.

"Thanks for playing with me today," he told him, slipping off the chair he was sitting in. Suddenly the room was much warmer to Sonic, and he smiled at his little brother. "I'm glad I've got you for an older brother." Sonic was speechless, and cleared his throat, his heart swelling for the young kitsune standing in front of him.

"Well, I'm glad I have you for a younger brother," Sonic said, grinning at him, his heart warmed by the kids words. Tails' face brightened. He yawned, and Sonic did as well. "Sounds like we're both tired," Sonic said, taking the empty glasses of hot chocolate and placing them near the sink. "Lets get to bed, okay?" The young kitsune nodded, yawning again, and obedently shuffled toward the bedroom they shared. Sonic follow close behind, shutting the lights off on his way.

He met Tails in the bedroom, the young kitsune bundled into his bed, underneath a world of covers. Sonic shuffled over toward the twin-tailed fox, and tucked the covers around him. The foxes eyes were drooping sleepily, and he turned over in the bed, shutting them. Sonic smiled and walked to his bed on the opposite side of the room, throwing his cover on it before removing his shoes and tucking himself deep into the covers. He closed his eyes, just getting ready to relax for sleep, when Tails voice traveled over from the other side of the room.

"Sonic?" His voice was slurred, sleepy, and Sonic flicked an ear, opening one eye.

"Yeah, buddy?" he said, burying himself deeper under the covers.

"I love you, big bro."

Sonic smiled, feeling warmer inside his chest as he closed his eyes.

"I love you too, little bro."

**-End of Chapter-**


End file.
